disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofy's father
Goofy's father is the father Goofy. Sometimes he strongly resembles Goofy's original design from Mickey's Revue, while at other times he merely resembles Goofy's traditional design. Appearances In the Island in the Sky, Goofy briefly mentions his parents when he waves goodbye to his loved ones. Both characters, however, remained unseen. Goofy mentioned his father again in the Goofy comic Goofy's Last Stand ''(1958), where he says "Looky here! Muh pappy was a railroad man!" while showing his family album to his nephew Gilbert.http://coa.inducks.org/story.php?c=W+OS++899-05 ''Disneyland In the episode The Adventure Story, which first aired on March 20, 1957, Goofy tells his son Junior about their ancestors and relatives. The Goofy cartoons Tiger Trouble and African Diary were featured in this episode, and it was said that the goofy from these cartoons was in fact named Amos Goofy, and that he was Junior's grandfather and Goofy's father. In later printings of the comic adaptation of this episode, Amos was renamed Hunter Goofy. ''Goof Troop In the episode "Clan of the Cave Goof", Max's grandpa (presumably Goofy's father) is mentioned when Max tries to use the argument of "Grandpa never went to the dentist," to get out of going to his own dentist appointment, to which Goofy responds "Grandpa doesn't have any teeth, Maxie." A Goofy Movie Goofy's father is mentioned several times over the course of ''A Goofy Movie. When Goofy decides to take Max on a fishing trip to Lake Destiny, Idaho, he tells Max they will use the same map he and his own dad used when they went on the same fishing trip back when Goofy was Max's age. When Goofy unfolds the map, the map is shown to have previously belonged first to a "Walter P. Goofey", then to a "Benjamin Goofey", and finally to "all Goofeys", with "Benjamin Goofey" being a possibility for the name of Goofy's father (or at least one of Goofy's relatives). Later in the movie, Goofy tells Max that his (Max's) granddad had taught Goofy how to open up a soup can with his teeth back when Goofy and his dad had taken a trip to Yosemite together. ''An Extremely Goofy Movie When Max prepares to leave for college in ''An Extremely Goofy Movie, Goofy gives him his father's old adding machine as a gift. ''House of Mouse In the ''House of Mouse episode "Goofy's Menu Magic", when Gus Goose ends up eating all of the food for the evening's events, Goofy takes over Gus's duties as chef and prepares to cook more food. When he states that he's working on some popcorn, he is then heard asking: "How's the corn comin', Pop?" Goofy's own father is then shown to be working in the club's kitchen, peeling an ear of corn for his son, to whose inquiry about said corn the man replies with a confused "Heh?!" Ten seconds later, Goofy somehow causes an explosion in the kitchen, to which his father once again (but this time offscreen) responds with a confused "Heh?!" Gallery Afbeelding12.png Dippy_Dawg_House_of_Mouse_2.jpeg Dippy Dawg House of Mouse 5.jpeg Dippy Dawg House of Mouse.jpeg Dippy Dawg House of Mouse 3.jpeg References Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Animated characters Category:Dogs Category:Disney characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Adults Category:Comic characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Elderly characters